Currently, a cell coverage radius of a base station BS is an important index in the existing Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) communication protocol. A large coverage radius can provide services for more mobile stations MSs in more remote locations.
Especially in areas such as deserts and sea surfaces, a large coverage radius can reduce the number of base stations and solve the problem of placing and maintaining the base stations, thereby greatly reducing network construction costs.
A mobile station MS can obtain subsequent services after accessing a BS through a random access procedure, and the random access procedure is borne on a random access channel (Random Access Channel, RACH). However, the existing LTE protocol defines five formats for the random access procedure, in which the maximum cell radius is 103 Km, incapable of covering a larger range of cells. In this way, a large number of BSs are required for network construction, thereby increasing the maintenance costs of network construction.